


Flawless Concerts

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Children winced as the Sewer King played a piano and tried to sing.





	Flawless Concerts

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

Children winced as the Sewer King played a piano and tried to sing. They heard him while he mostly screeched. A boy glanced at a door. His eyes widened the minute he viewed one hungry alligator near it. One alligator preventing the children from abandoning the Sewer King. He winced another time. 

The Sewer King began to pause. He blinked repeatedly. 

Children exchanged glances. The Sewer King never forgot the words for any song. Another boy opened his mouth before other children concealed it. Children weren't permitted to talk. Seen and never heard. Children also refused to hear other songs. 

 

THE END


End file.
